


Until The Moon

by moon_foot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_foot/pseuds/moon_foot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them escape the prying eyes of the world...if only for just one night!<br/>Warning: Implied non-descriptive beastiality. (Wolf/Dog transformations)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Smidgeon different to my other fics - A) because its a Drabble and B) because There are no names or actually description given. I'm not entirely sure if I like this or not - I mean I DO like it but it just seems...Off somehow...

We're running.

Wildly running. Escaping! On all fours we run.

Never to been seen again.

We lay there warming; loving one another.

Until the full moon sets.

We're Returning.

Returning back to our lives.

The Lives where our love is hidden.

Where we separate ourselves.

We share one last smile.

The smile that is only for us.

The Smile that speaks to us.

The Smile that says

"Until the Moon my love. Until the moon."


End file.
